Returning to the Present/Rescuing Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys from the Future
(Interior; The Heart of Flame Core; Night) (Once in another cavern, Sonic and Shadow’s groups gathered together as Rouge hands Sonic the cyan Chaos Emerald. After Shadow pulls the green Chaos Emerald out, he and Sonic nods at each other and held up their own Chaos Emerald) Sonic and Shadow: Chaos Control! (Then the two Chaos Emeralds glowed and a portal with a magic keyboard appeared in the air. The groups turned to Tails for support and he understood) Tails: There has to be a manual for this. (He checked the portal’s keyboard and found it. He begins reading) Tails: It says “to set up a timeline destination, type in two separate dates, times, and locations, then press enter, and then the portal will open the way.” Knuckles: Seems easy enough. (Ace looks at his watch and explained the date and time) Ace: My watch says the exact time and date in our timeline. Apparently, when we were transported here, it was August 7th. Now look. (He shows them his watch and it says “9:30 AM; August 8th 2006”) Tails: Thanks for the information, Ace. Cream: Now we know where and when we’ll get. Cheese: (Happily agreeing) Chao, chao! (Tails then types away on the magic keyboard the exact time and date from Ace’s watch and the location, in the form of “Soleanna Castle Town,” then types the same time, date, and location on the second portal, and after pressing enter, the portal activated and opened in the form of two blue floating swirling tunnels on the left and the right, each showing an image of the location. Then with that, Sonic and Shadow’s groups entered the portal, with Sonic’s group hanging onto each other and jumping into the right side portal and Shadow’s group hanging onto each other, heading towards the left side portal. Suddenly, after their group makes it through, Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys suddenly stopped upon hearing a bubbling sound and turned to see….) Shadow and RRBs: (Whispering) Mephiles? (He slowly noticed them and left. Suspicious, Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys looked at their portal and deciding to see what’s Mephiles is up to, they nodded, deactivated both the portal and the magic keyboard with the magic keyboard, and goes after him) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Day) (The portal appears in Soleanna Castle Town and Sonic’s group made it through, landing on the ground as the portal behind them vanished) Tails: Ow…. Knuckles: Looks like we made it back in one piece. Espio: Luckily. (The group then noticed that Shadow’s group isn’t with them) Tails: Where did Shadow’s group go? Did they appear someplace else in this city? Sonic: Those guys can take care of themselves. Buttercup: Hopefully, for now. (They head off to ask the people any information about Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Elise, Utonium, and Celebi’s whereabouts. Elsewhere, another blue swirling portal appears and Rouge, Morbucks, Fuzzy, and Sedusa fall through, with Rouge holding the green Chaos Emerald. Then, as the portal vanished, they noticed Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys aren’t with them) Rouge: Shadow? Boys? Fuzzy: Shadow! Boys! (Rouge looked at the green Chaos Emerald in concern along with the group) Rouge: (Concerned) Shadow, boys…. And they don’t have a Chaos Emerald anymore…. Morbucks: Why didn’t they make it? (Suddenly, Rouge’s communicator beeped and she answered) GUN HQ: (Voice-over) Agent Rouge? Anyone? Report your status immediately. We just realized we were tricked into not picking you up at Kingdom Valley. Do you still have the Scepter of Darkness? Rouge: Well…. (She changed her answer) Rouge: We’ll provide a full report shortly. (Fuzzy and the girls got confused quietly as Rouge continued) Rouge: Right now, we have a priority situation to deal with. I need to contact E-123 Omega immediately. (A short pause) GUN HQ: (Voice-over) Okay. Last we heard, he and the Amoeba Boys are in Tropical Jungle looking around the ruins. Rouge: Okay. Tell Omega to stay put. We’ll meet him and the Amoeba Boys at the ruins. GUN HQ: (Voice-over) Roger. Over and out. (Rouge hangs up) Morbucks: One minute we were in a volcano in the future, and now we’re going through a hot jungle, looking for three cell-like idiots and your robot friend. Rouge: What other choice do we have? We need to help Shadow and the boys. Sedusa: She’s right. Fuzzy: Let’s go for it! (Morbucks shrugged with a sigh and gave in) Morbucks: Okay. And after this is all over, I’m going back to my vacation! Understand?! Rouge: Understood. (They head to Soleanna Forest) (Exterior; Soleanna Forest; Day) (The group then arrived at the entrance to Tropical Jungle. They looked at each other in determination and then entered) (Exterior; Tropical Jungle; Day) (The group arrived at a lake with a bouncing lotus. While Sedusa and Fuzzy bounced across to the other side, Rouge and Morbucks flew across. Then after fighting off robots and searching the area, they noticed Omega and the Amoeba Boys sitting around the entrance to the ruins patiently. They called out to them) Rouge's group: Hey, guys! (Omega and the Amoeba Boys noticed and the Amoeba Boys waved hello) Amoeba Boys: Hi, guys! (Then, the group landed next to Omega and the Amoeba Boys. Rouge spoke up) Rouge: This is a charming little place. Fuzzy: Howdy. Long time, no see. Omega: Rouge the Bat. Princess Morbucks. Fuzzy Lumpkins. And Sedusa. We were told by GUN HQ that you would come to see us. Amoeba Bossman: Yeah, so this better not be a waste of time! Amoeba Slim: What time, Boss? (Amoeba Bossman tried to think it over) Amoeba Bossman: Well, uh…. Amoeba Shorty: We weren’t interrupted. Amoeba Bossman: I’m the leader. I’ll decide. (A short pause while thinking it over while the group, except Omega, rolled their eyes in annoyance. Then Amoeba Bossman brightened up and turned to Amoeba Shorty) Amoeba Bossman: You’re right. It wasn’t a waste of our time. Rouge: Anyway, I need to explain what’s going on. Omega and Amoeba Boys: What happened? (Later, Omega and the Amoeba Boys understood after the group explained what happened) Omega: Situation understood. What would you like us to do for you? (Rouge holds the green Chaos Emerald out to Omega) Rouge: Take this and deliver it to Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys. (Omega accepted the green Chaos Emerald from Rouge and inserted it into his body) Omega: System reactivation countdown initiated. (Then he scanned himself to see if he is prepared) Omega: Backup power source and spare magazines secured. Command program priority changed. New mission: Shadow and Rowdyruff Boys Support. External access no longer permitted. Confirmed. (After his scanning is completed, Rouge spoke up) Rouge: We’re counting on you. Fuzzy: I’m going with you four! (The group looked at him) Sedusa: Are you sure? Fuzzy: (Nods) Yep! I want to help poor Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys! (Understanding his decision, the group gave in) Omega: Understood. Amoeba Bossman: But stay close. Amoeba Slim and Shorty: Yeah! (Then with that, Omega, Fuzzy, and the Amoeba Boys left to return to the future to find Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys) (Interior; The Heart of Flame Core; Night) (Back in the future, Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys finally catch up with Mephiles, who is standing on a glowing crystal stand) Mephiles: (Sneeringly) So, decided to void your return ticket now, did you? Brick: Just to stop you! Shadow: Why are you here? Did you ruin this world besides Iblis? RRBs: Yeah, did you?! (Mephiles smirked evilly) Mephiles: The answer’s yes, and no. Boomer: “Yes and no?!” What do you mean?! Butch: What are you talking about?! Mephiles: (Sarcastically) My, my. Aren’t you impatient? (Seriously) Perhaps it’s better to show you. (Mephiles activates the crystal beneath him and a diamond-shaped prison case appeared, showing Shadow’s future self imprisoned in there in a deep sleep) Brick: Is that…? (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys gasped, although Shadow’s was calm, upon seeing it clearly) Brick: No way! Mephiles: Yes. That’s you, Shadow. After the world was devastated by Iblis’ flames due to Professor Utonium, the Celebi Princess, and Princess Elise III’s deaths, what do you think happened? (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys looked at him in suspicion and anger) Mephiles: A search for the guilty. Who did this you may ask? Humanity wasn’t just jealous of your power. (He points at Shadow while the Rowdyruff Boys looked at Shadow in concern) Mephiles: They feared it. (Shadow slowly clenched his fists in anger) Mephiles: They used this incident as an excuse to hunt you down. (Mephiles then holds his hand out to Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys) Mephiles: Come with me, Shadow. And you too, Rowdyruff Boys. Let us punish this foolish world of humanity. It’s only fair to give back what was intended for you. You have every right to want justice. (Shadow and even the Rowdyruff Boys, after seeing the prison, glared at Mephiles. Shadow then reminisced his promise he made to Maria Robotnik of helping people years before Eggman awakened him and spoke up after reminiscing) Shadow: That’s absurd. Whatever it is you want to do, you can do it alone. Brick: That’s right! Boomer: And I bet your explanation is a lie! Butch: And I bet you killed Professor Utonium, this Celebi Princess, and this Princess Elise III 200 years ago! So count us out! (Mephiles’ evil smirk slowly faded to anger as he slowly clenched his held-out hand) Mephiles: (To RRBs) So you wish to fight against me? (To Shadow while pointing at the prison) And you forgive humanity this folly then? Shadow: I determine my own destiny. RRBs: And we’re gonna support Shadow’s path! Shadow: And don’t bother to try and deceive us. These three boys and I know who I am! (Glaring angrily and evilly at the four, Mephiles then casted aside the prison, and transformed into his true form, in the form of a black, white, and purple crystallized hedgehog version, which still looks like Shadow, and floats down, ready to fight Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys) Mephiles: Such foolishness. Very well, then let’s see if you four can entertainment me. Brick: (Sneeringly) With what? (Answering Brick’s question, Mephiles stabbed his claws into his shoulders, much to Shadow’s calm shock and the Rowdyruff Boys’ shock, and after he retracted them from the shoulders, they’re all covered in his glowing light purple blood) Mephiles: (Smirking evilly) With my army, that’s what! (He flicks his blood clean off from his claws onto the ground near his feet and after his shoulders healed, the blood splatters materialized into an army of imperfect Mephiles clones. Then the real Mephiles dove into the army) Mephiles: (Echoing through the clones) See if you can find me. Dance, my shadows, dance! Dance, dance! (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys then fought against the clones, trying to locate where the real Mephiles is and splattering them into black gooey puddles) Mephiles: (Echoing through the clones) It doesn’t matter how many of them you defeat, you know. You’ll never find me. (Getting agitated, Brick finally punched a crystal nearby in frustration, suddenly attracting the clones’ attention. Realizing this, Brick motioned to his brothers and Shadow, and they get it. After luring the clones away, the real Mephiles is exposed, shocking him) Mephiles: What?! Shadow, Rowdyruff Boys! You…! (He growls angrily) Mephiles: Take this! (He blasts a purple black energy ball at Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys, but they dodged and caused all the clones to be destroyed. Then Shadow used his Chaos Control to sneak attack Mephiles and Mephiles is knocked down) (Exterior; Tropical Jungle; Day) (Back in the present, Fuzzy, Omega, and the Amoeba Boys activate a portal, via the green Chaos Emerald and after pinpointing Shadow’s location, a portal opened and they go through) (Interior; The Heart of Flame Core; Night) (Back in the future, Mephiles panted heavily as he slowly recovered. Then he fired a blast at Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys, incapacitating them. As the four slowly recovered while Mephiles slowly approached them, ready for the kill, gunshots from a machine gun shot at the ground, getting their attention. They turned to see….) Shadow: Omega, Fuzzy! RRBs: And Amoeba Boys?! Omega: Now is designated time. Fuzzy: Shadow, Rouge sent us to support you and the boys! Amoeba Boys: So hang tight! Omega: We shall assist. (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys nod in agreement. Then Mephiles recalled his clones via his blood from his wounded shoulders again while laughing evilly and after his shoulders’ wounds healed, the group fought against him and the clones, doing the crystal technique and then the real Mephiles is exposed) Mephiles: You’re just a nuisance…. Robot and his group! (Then Omega fired a blast at Mephiles, stunning him. However, he snapped out of it and conjured a purple black orb) Mephiles: Take this! (He shoots it at Omega, but he dodged. Mephiles repeatedly fired each blast at each of the group, but they dodged easily. Then Shadow sneak attacked Mephiles and knocked him down, destroying his clones. Mephiles recovered from his defeat and then after growling in anger, he conjures a portal leading to Soleanna New City back in the present) Shadow: Mephiles! (After he goes through, Shadow’s group then hurried through as well) (Exterior; Soleanna New City; Day) (The portal appears and Shadow’s group falls out, but Mephiles is nowhere to be seen) Omega: It appears that monster is no longer here. I will assist in pursuing him. (Shadow turned to his group) Shadow: You will? (The group nods) Amoeba Bossman: We all will. (Shadow gives a light smirk and nods a “thank you” calmly. Then his communicator beeped and he answered) GUN HQ: Agent Shadow. We’ve lost contact with Sedusa, Princess, and Agent Rouge. Head to the warehouse district immediately. Shadow: Understood. Over and out. (He hangs up and turned to his group) Shadow: Let’s find Rouge, Princess, and Sedusa. (The group nods and they hurried to the seaport side of the warehouse) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover